<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy valentine's day too by somethinginyoureyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425563">happy valentine's day too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes'>somethinginyoureyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Valentine's day is just another day" Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. told Coulson</p><p>"that's the excuse" said Coulson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy valentine's day too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"วาเลนไทน์ก็แค่วันนึงนั่นแหละ" รองผู้อำนวยการหน่วยชีลด์บอกกับโคลสัน เธอยกแก้วซดเครื่องดื่มสีน้ำตาลเข้าปาก</p><p>"ข้ออ้างของคนที่แฟนไม่อยู่ฉลองด้วยกันนั่นแหละ" โคลสันพูดจบก็เดินออกจากห้องทำงานไป ทิ้งให้สาวตาฟ้านั่งกลอกตาไล่หลังอยู่คนเดียว <em>ถึงรายนั้นอยู่ก็เหมือนเดิมนั่นแหละน่า</em> เธอได้แต่คิดในใจ ก่อนจะกลับมานั่งทำเอกสารตรงหน้าให้เสร็จ</p><p>ก๊อกๆ ไม่ทันไรก็มีเสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เธอบอกให้เข้ามา และคนที่เปิดประตูเข้ามาก็คือ คลินต์ บาร์ตัน นักธนูมือฉมังของชีลด์</p><p>"เฮ้ฮิลล์ คุณเตรียมตัวสำหรับวาเลนไทน์คืนนี้รึยัง" เขาถามพร้อมท่าทีกวนๆ เหมือนทุกครั้ง แต่คราวนี้ดูท่าจะไม่ได้ผลสักเท่าไหร่ "เฮ้ย ผมลืมไป นาตาชาไม่อยู่นี่นา คุณไม่เหงาใช่มั้ย จริงๆ จะมาดินเนอร์กับผมแล้วก็ลอร่าด้วยก็ได้นะ"</p><p>"ถ้าจะกวนกันก็กลับไปเลยบาร์ตัน" รองผู้อำนวยการฮิลล์ได้แต่ส่งสายตาที่ทำให้รู้สึกเสียววาบทั้งสันหลัง บาร์ตันก็ได้แต่ยิ้มแห้งๆ ให้</p><p>"ปิดประตูให้สนิทด้วยนะ ฉันไม่อยากให้มีใครเข้ามากวนตอนฉันทำงานอีก" เธอกำชับเชิงไล่ให้บาร์ตันออกจากห้องไป นักธนูที่ออกจากห้องและปิดประตูเรียบร้อยแล้วนั้นก็ออกมาส่งข้อความไปหานาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ คนสนิทและแฟนสาวของเจ้าหน้าที่มาเรีย 'ราชินีน้ำแข็ง' ฮิลล์ ที่ไม่รู้ว่าไปคบกันตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ จีบกันอีท่าไหนจนชนะใจราชินีน้ำแข็งคนนี้</p><p>ก๊อกๆ รอบที่สามของวัน มาเรียค่อนข้างหัวเสีย แต่เธอก็ลุกขึ้นไปเปิดประตูเพื่อดูว่าใครเป็นคนเคาะ</p><p>"ไงมาเรีย" คนที่เคาะประตูส่งเสียงหวานมาแต่ไกล ชารอน คาร์เตอร์ เพื่อนร่วมรุ่นและคนสนิทของมาเรีย เธอมักแวะมาหาอยู่บ่อยๆ ช่วงแรกๆ ก็ทำให้นาตาชาสับสนอยู่ไม่น้อยว่าสรุปแล้วมาเรียมีใครในใจของเธอหรือยัง</p><p>"ไงชารอน เข้ามาก่อนสิ" เธอเชิญหญิงสาวให้เข้ามาในห้องทำงานของเธอ</p><p>"งานยังไม่เสร็จอีกเหรอ แล้วเมื่อไหร่จะได้ไปเตรียมตัวสำหรับคืนนี้ล่ะเนี่ย"</p><p>"เฮ้ ใจเย็น ฉันไปนัดเธอตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่" มาเรียได้แต่งงกับสิ่งที่กำลังเกิดขึ้นอยู่ตรงหน้า</p><p>"ฉันไม่ทิ้งเธอไว้คนเดียวในคืนวาเลนไทน์แน่ๆ" ชารอนบอก</p><p>"ได้โปรดทิ้งฉันเถอะชารอน เธอเห็นกองงานรึเปล่า" มาเรียผายมือไปให้ชารอนดูกองงานเอกสารที่ตั้งอยู่บนโต๊ะและข้างโต๊ะที่สูงพอๆ กัน "แล้วคืนนี้เธอจะไปไหนล่ะ"</p><p>"ไม่รู้สิ อาจจะชวนหนุ่มห้องตรงข้ามไม่ก็สาวห้องข้างๆ ไปหาอะไรดื่มแถวๆ ที่พักมั้ง" </p><p>"แสดงว่ายังไม่มีแพลน"</p><p>"มีแล้วแหละน่า แค่ยังเลือกไม่ได้เท่านั้นว่าจะไปกับใคร" ชารอนบอก "ถ้าเธอไม่ยอมไปกับฉัน ฉันก็คงต้องทิ้งเธอให้จมกองงานไว้ที่นี่แล้วล่ะ" เธอโบกมือลาพร้อมกับเล่นหูเล่นตาใส่เจ้าของห้องก่อนจะเดินออกไป</p><p>มาเรียได้แต่ถอนหายใจ วันนี้มีแต่คนพูดถึงวันวาเลนไทน์ตลอดทั้งวัน ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเจ้าหน้าที่ใหม่ที่คุยกันระหว่างเตรียมตัวไปฝึก โคลสันที่มากวนตั้งแต่เที่ยง เจ้าบาร์ตันที่เข้ามาชวนไปงานที่บ้าน ยังไม่รวมชารอนที่เข้ามาลากเธอเมื่อกี้ด้วย</p><p><em>มันก็แค่วันนึงแหละน่า</em> เธอคิด อันที่จริงมาเรียแทบไม่มีโอกาสได้ฉลองวันวาเลนไทน์เลยด้วยซ้ำ เพราะหนึ่ง เธอมักใช้เวลาไปกับการออกกำลังกาย ฝึกความพร้อม เพื่อเตรียมตัวเข้ากองทัพ สอง คู่เดทของเธอมักจะทนไม่ได้กับความสัมพันธ์ระยะไกล ที่อยู่ใกล้กันแค่ไหนก็แทบจะไม่มีเวลาให้กันอยู่ดี เพราะเธอต้องอยู่ที่สำนักงานใหญ่ตลอดเวลา ไม่ก็ต้องไปประชุมที่ต่างรัฐหรือต่างประเทศอยู่บ่อยๆ สาม ไม่มีใครอยากรีบๆ ฉลองให้จบไวๆ เพื่อให้มาเรียรีบกลับไปทำงาน แต่สำหรับครั้งนี้ กับนาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ ทั้งคู่คบกันมาเกือบห้าปี มันไม่เหมือนกับความสัมพันธ์ครั้งก่อนๆ ของเธอ เพราะขึ้นชื่อว่าเจ้าหน้าที่ชีลด์ ยังไงก็ตาม เรื่องหน้าที่ต้องมาก่อนเสมอ หลายๆ ครั้งที่นาตาชาต้องไปทำภารกิจนอกประเทศ นั่นก็ทำให้เธอเป็นกังวลมากยิ่งขึ้น ในช่วงเทศกาลก็เป็นช่วงเวลาที่แทบจะไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยกัน บ้างเธอก็ต้องไปประชุมแทนนิค ฟิวรี่ ที่ต่างเมือง บ้างนาตาชาก็ต้องไปทำภารกิจลับที่ต่างประเทศ ทำให้เธอรู้สึกว่าช่วงเวลาเทศกาลต่างๆ มันก็คือช่วงเวลาแบบเดิมๆ เป็นแค่วันหนึ่งในปีปฏิทินเท่านั้น</p><p>วันนี้ก็เช่นกัน กว่ามาเรียจะเคลียร์งานเสร็จก็เกือบสี่ทุ่ม เธอตัดสินใจเดินทางกลับห้องในเมืองทันที เธอคิดว่าคืนนี้คงไม่วุ่นวาย แต่นั่นก็ดูเป็นการคาดเดาที่ผิดถนัด เสียงรถและคนเดินยังคงจอแจ แม้ว่าจะเป็นช่วงเวลาดึกแล้วก็ตาม เธอลงรถแท็กซี่ที่หัวถนนแล้วเดินตรงเข้าไปยังอพาร์ตเมนต์ของเธอทันที</p><p>เมื่อไขประตูเข้าห้องพักของตัวเองเรียบร้อยแล้วนั้น สาวตาฟ้าก็ถอดรองเท้า ทิ้งเสื้อคลุม กระเป๋า กางเกงสแล็ค เสื้อเชิ้ต กองตามทางที่เธอเดินมา ก่อนจะล้มตัวนอนหน้าทิ่มที่โซฟาภายในห้องรับแขก และผล็อยหลับไปในที่สุด</p><p> </p><p>ส่วนนาตาชาที่ออกไปทำภารกิจเป็นสัปดาห์ ก็รีบเดินทางกลับมาอพาร์ตเมนต์หวังว่าจะได้เซอร์ไพรส์อีกฝ่ายหลังจากทำงานเสร็จ ก็แวะซื้อมื้อดึกที่ร้านอาหารแถวบ้านเข้ามา แต่หลังจากที่ไขประตูเข้าห้องก็พบกองเสื้อผ้าที่วางเรี่ยราดอยู่เต็มทางเดิน เงยหน้าไปก็พบปลายเท้ายื่นโผล่มาจากโซฟา เธอก็ได้แต่ส่ายหัวให้กับสภาพของแฟนสาวที่นอนหมดสภาพอยู่กลางห้องนั่งเล่น นาตาชาวางถุงอาหารอย่างเบามือก่อนจะเดินเก็บบรรดาสิ่งของที่กองอยู่ทั่วทางเดินไปเก็บให้เข้าที่</p><p>"มาเรีย" นาตาชาเรียกพลางสะกิดอีกฝ่าย เธอเดินอ้อมโซฟามานั่งยองๆ อยู่ข้างตัวแล้วกระซิบเบาๆ "มาชา ตื่นเร็ว" </p><p>ทางฝั่งมาเรียที่ได้ยินเสียงกระซิบก็สะดุ้งตื่น มองซ้ายมองขวาด้วยตาปรือๆ ก่อนจะเอื้อมไปดึงอีกฝ่ายมากอด "เฮ้ๆ"</p><p>"ไงคะ" นาตาชาที่โดนดึงไปกอดก็ทักทายพร้อมกับรอยยิ้ม "ไงคุณรองผอ. วันนี้เหนื่อยล่ะสิ" เธอถาม ส่วนมาเรียก็ได้แต่ครางรับเบาๆ แม้ว่าจะง่วง แต่เธอก็ยังคงกอดสาวผมแดงอยู่ และดูท่าว่าจะไม่ปล่อยง่ายๆ อีกด้วย</p><p>"คุณกลับมานานรึยัง" มาเรียถามด้วยน้ำเสียงงัวเงีย</p><p>"เพิ่งถึงเอง ภารกิจเสร็จเร็วกว่าที่คิดน่ะ" นาตาชาตอบ</p><p>"ไม่เห็นมีรายงานเข้ามาเลย" สาวผมน้ำตาลได้แต่ถามกลับ</p><p>"เพราะว่าฉันบอกฟิวรี่ว่าไม่ให้บอก" เธอเงียบ "หิวมั้ย ฉันซื้อเมนูโปรดคุณมาด้วยนะ"</p><p>"คุณน่ะเหรอ" มาเรียถาม "มาให้กินเลย เร็ว" เธอคลายกอดแล้วหันไปงับหูอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ</p><p>"ไม่ง่วงแล้วเหรอ รองผอ. ฮิลล์" </p><p>"หือ ยังง่วงอยู่เลย มานอนกอดอย่างเดียวไม่ได้เหรอ" มาเรียตอบ ส่วนนาตาชาได้แต่ส่ายหน้ายิ้มๆ ให้</p><p>"งั้นพิซซ่าไม่ต้องกินแล้วนะ" </p><p>"ได้ ราตรีสวัสดิ์ อย่าลืมปิดไฟด้วย" มาเรียขยับหาที่นอนบนโซฟา "อ้อ แฮปปี้วาเลนไทน์เดย์นะคะ"</p><p>นาตาชาก็ได้แต่ยู่หน้าให้ แม้จะแอบน้อยใจบ้างตามประสาคนรีบกลับ แต่ก็เข้าใจดีว่าการทำงานและภาระที่อีกคนแบกอยู่มันหนักเท่าไหร่ เธอเดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะอาหาร ล้างมือ แล้วเปิดกล่องพิซซ่า</p><p>ไม่นานมาเรียก็ตามมา กลิ่นพิซซ่าทำให้เธอลุกจากโซฟาได้สักที ส่วนนาตาชาก็ได้แต่ยิ้มและส่ายหน้าด้วยความเอ็นดู</p><p>"ป้อนหน่อยสิ ขี้เกียจล้างมือ" มาเรียเดินไปหานาตาชา กอดเข้าจากด้านหลังแล้วหอมแก้มฟอดใหญ่</p><p>"หิวก็บอก" </p><p>"เปล่า แค่อยากอ้อน ไม่อยากเห็นคนน้อยใจ" มาเรียตอบกลับ เธองับพิซซ่าในมือของนาตาชา แล้วทิ้งน้ำหนักลงบนบ่าของคนข้างหน้า ดวงตาสีฟ้าปิดสนิท เธอเคี้ยวทั้งๆ ที่หลับตาอยู่</p><p>"คุณ ถ้าง่วงขนาดนี้ก็ไปนอนก่อนเลย เดี๋ยวเก็บของเสร็จแล้วตามเข้าไป" นาตาชาหันไปบอกพร้อมกับหอมแก้มฟอดใหญ่ "อ้อ เปลี่ยนชุดด้วยนะ อย่าดื้อล่ะ"</p><p>ถึงนาตาชาจะกำชับดีแค่ไหน รองผู้อำนวยการคนนี้ก็ดูท่าจะไม่ทำตามอย่างแน่นอน เธอเดินไปหอบเสื้อผ้าที่นาตาชาเก็บไว้ที่ปลายโซฟาไปใส่ถังผ้า แล้วก็เดินเข้าห้องนอนไป หลังจากนั้นมาเรียก็ทิ้งตัวนอนลงบนเตียงทันที</p><p>ส่วนนาตาชาที่เพิ่งเก็บของบนโต๊ะในห้องครัวเสร็จก็เดินเข้ามาภายในห้องนอน เก็บร่างของมาเรียเข้าใต้ผ้าห่ม จูบกระหม่อมเพื่อราตรีสวัสดิ์ ก่อนจะเดินอ้อมไปที่เตียงอีกฝั่งแล้วสอดตัวเข้าใต้ผ้าห่มผืนใหญ่ แล้วกระซิบที่ข้างหูอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ</p><p>"แฮปปี้วาเลนไทน์เช่นกัน"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>